The present invention relates to electrostatographic reproducing machines, and more particularly to a monitor/warranty system based on the use of one or more replaceable cartridges.
Recently, electrostatographic reproducing machines have been developed which use one or more replaceable subassemblies, termed cartridges. One typical cartridge is the so-called Xerographic cartridge containing the machine photoreceptor and the necessary supporting hardware therefor assembled in a single unit designed for insertion and removal into and out of the machine. When the Xerographic cartridge is used up, the old cartridge is removed and a new one substituted. Other replaceable cartridges including developer cartridges, toner supply cartridges, etc., may also be envisioned for this purpose.
However, where the cartridge also serves as the vehicle for billing the customer for the number of prints or copies made, it becomes important that the cartridge not only reliably provide all the copies for which the customer has paid, but also that there be a reliable and fail safe way to control and monitor the cartridge's use. The customer should get exactly the number of prints guaranteed for the cartridge. If less, the manufacturer should make up the difference free of charge.
Also, the customer should get no more than the print number warranted. But since any customer would obviously find it advantageous to obtain more prints than he is supposed to get and can probably be expected to try and use the cartridge beyond the warranty stage, it is also important to the manufacturer to make sure, once all of the prints have been made and the cartridge is exhausted, that the cartridge is disabled and that no further prints can be made by the cartridge. The intent of this being to insure continued quality of the images.
Further, it is highly desirable that the customer be given a warning when the cartridge is close to the end of its life so that there is time for the customer to obtain a fresh cartridge before the old cartridge is used up. Additionally, in cases where the printer or copying machine is under warranty by the manufacturer, use of cartridges other than those made by the manufacturer must be prevented lest the manufacturer be burdened with the expense for repairs that otherwise would not have been necessary if the manufacturer's cartridge had been used.